You Can Dance
by yeans-girl
Summary: Bella Swan ma wielką pasję - taniec. Marzy o wzięciu udziału w programie "You Can Dance". Pewnego dnia jej marzenie się spełnia. Jak zmini się jej życie podczas wizyty w Los Angeles? Spotka nowych przyjaciół? A może odnajdzie starych? Wygra?
1. Spełnione marzenie

Autor: yeans-girl

Beta: my_vampire

.pl/yeans-girl

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY**

Spełnione marzenie

**BPOV: **

Obudziły mnie ciepłe promienie słońca, nigdy jeszcze nie wstałam z łóżka z uśmiechem na ustach. Dziś był ten pierwszy raz. Czułam się szczęśliwa jak nigdy dotąd, spełniło się moje największe marzenie! Nie... to nie było marzenie, o czymś takim nawet nie było mowy w moich najśmielszych fantazjach. Ale od początku. Poszłam na casting do programu You Can Dance i dostałam się! Tak, ja, Isabella Swan osoba, która ma wielki problem z koordynacją leci do Los Angeles na warsztaty!Taniec jest moją pasją odkąd skończyłam 5 lat. Na początku trenowałam balet, to on był moja miłością, do czasu kiedy nie odkryłam, że hip hop sprawia mi dużo więcej przyjemności. A co jeśli wczoraj po prostu miałam farta, a tak naprawdę się nie nadaję? Na krótką chwilę mój dobry humor pękł jak bańka mydlana, ale na myśl o jutrzejszej przygodzie pojawił się znów. Spakowałam się wczoraj, a samolot wylatuje dopiero o 20.30. Przed odlotem pójdę pożegnać się z Leah i Jacobem. Leah jest moją najlepsza przyjaciółką od... praktycznie zawsze, a Jacob moim chłopakiem. Chodzę z nim odkąd skończyłam 15 lat, czyli już dwa lata. Chodzę do drugiej klasy LO, mieszkam w Forks. Weszłam do domu Leah jak zawsze, czyli bez pukania. Nigdy tego nie robimy. Moja przyjaciółka mieszkała z dwiema siostrami i dwoma braćmi więc w domu zawsze jest dosyć głośno. W drodze do jej pokoju wpadłam na Janne, siostrę Leah młodszą od nas o rok.  
- Cześć, Bella! Gratuluję ci! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! Rany!  
Będziesz w telewizji! Wow! - krzyczała podekscytowana. Zawsze uważałam ją za lekko roztrzepaną i zwariowaną.  
- Hej! Dzięki, też się bardzo cieszę. - odpowiedziałam grzecznie - Leah u siebie?  
- Tak. Pokłóciła się dzisiaj z Samem, nie jest w najlepszym stanie.  
- Już od jakiegoś czasu nie układało się między nimi, mam nadzieję,  
że to nic poważnego.  
Już miałam wejść do jej pokoju, kiedy usłyszałam cichy płacz dochodzący  
zza drzwi.  
- Leah?  
- Bella, jak dobrze, że jesteś! - rzuciła mi się na szyję.  
- Co się stało kochanie?  
- Sam powiedział, że ma już dosyć!- wyłkała - Nie chce mnie  
już! Powiedział mi wprost, że mu się znudziłam!  
- Co za kretyn! Dlaczego Jacob mi nic nie powiedział? - Sam jest  
najlepszym przyjacielem mojego chłopaka, pamiętam jak obaj starali się o nas. Jack o mnie, a Sam o Leah. Sam nawet bardziej, o co czasami byłam zazdrosna.  
- Leah, może lepiej będzie jeśli zostanę z tobą. Nie pojadę do LA, wezmę udział w następnej edycji. Jeśli jestem dobra to na drugi rok też się dostanę, wtedy już nie będę miała obiekcji do tego czy miałam farta czy nie. Co ty na to?  
- Bella! Z konia spadłaś?! Nie! Nie ma szans! Marzyłaś o tym od... od  
pierwszej edycji! Ja nawet nie zasługuję na takie poświęcenie z twojej  
strony przecież...  
- Dobra! Ok.! Tylko nie mów, że nie zasługujesz na takie poświęcenie!  
Wiesz że jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza! - przerwałam jej. Kiedy  
miałam rok moi rodzice się rozwiedli, a ja musiałam przeprowadzić się z  
mamą do Phoenix. Tato został tu. Siedem lat temu moja mama ponownie  
wyszła za mąż, ja wróciłam do taty, do Forks. Leah poznałam podczas  
wakacji (każde spędzałam z tatą), miałam wtedy jakieś cztery lat. Od razu ją pokochałam, zdarzały się nam sprzeczki ale szybko się kończyły. W Phoenix miałam tylko jednego przyjaciela, któremu zawsze mogłam ufać. Cały czas za nim tęsknie. On pewnie już dawno o mnie zapomniał, przed moją przeprowadzką obiecaliśmy sobie, że po maturze pójdziemy do Akademii Tańca w Londynie, nadal mam zamiar tam pójść. Przecież obiecałam, nawet jeśli wiem, że go nie spotkam pójdę do tej szkoły. Nie chcę złamać obietnicy. Mówiąc szczerze nawet gdybym wygrała YCD (co raczej się nie zdarzy) wole ATL niż to stypendium na Broadwayu. Z moją bratnią duszą straciłam kontakt kiedy dwa miesiące po przyjeździe do Forks zgubiłam komórkę, którą dostałam od mamy. Nadal nie mogę się z tym pogodzić... Nie mam już jego numeru on nie ma mojego - Czasem zastanawiam się czy próbował do mnie dzwonić - Dogadywałam się z nim nawet lepiej niż z Leah. Ciągle mam go przed oczami. Zastanawiam się czy nadal jego włosy są miedziane i takie sterczące jak kiedyś.  
- Kochanie, jeśli coś będzie nie tak zadzwoń. Pamiętaj, że cię kocham.  
- musiałam się w końcu odezwać. Znów rzuciła mi się na szyję.  
- Wiem. Też cię kocham. Będzie dobrze, jesteś najlepsza! Bello, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz jak będę tęsknić! Pa! - pocałowałyśmy się w policzek i wyszłam. Pora odwiedzić Jacoba. Na nowinę o moim wyjeździe nie zareagował tak, jak sobie wyobrażałam. Szczerze? Powiedział wprost, że się nie cieszy. Czekało mnie pożegnanie z nim. To będzie trudne... Zapukałam do drzwi.  
- Witaj Isabello. Wejdź! - otworzył Billy Black, jego ojciec i przyjaciel mojego taty.  
- Jacob jest na górze.  
- Dzień dobry, Billy! - nie przepadałam za nim, ale co zrobić? W przedpokoju usłyszałam rozmowę dochodzącą z salonu. Widać Billy' emu coś się pomyliło Jacoba nie było na górze. Mój ukochany rozmawiał przez telefon z Samem! Pomyślałam, że nie zaszkodzi trochę posłuchać. Przecież to przez niego cierpiała Leah!  
- Mówię ci stary, z tym You Can Dance to chyba jakiś żart! Nawet nie  
powiedziała, że ma zamiar wziąć udział w tym castingu. Jutro wyjeżdża... Nie, nie wiem na ile... Co?... Skąd niby mam to wiedzieć! Nie oglądasz tego badziewia? Nikt nie wie ile mu przyjdzie siedzieć w tych stanach, co program ktoś odpada... Tak... Mam nadzieję, że odpadnie jak najszybciej! Nigdy mi się nie podobało to, że tańczy. Teraz jeszcze to gówno!... Dobra stary muszę już kończyć, nara!  
Łzy zaczęły płynąć mi strumieniami. Musiałam wrócić do samochodu, nie mogłam mu się pokazać w takim stanie! Jak on mógł?! Wytarłam oczy chusteczką i zapukałam do drzwi ponownie. Całe szczęście, że Billy wyszedł.  
- Bella! Witaj kochanie - pocałował mnie w czoło. - Wejdź  
słońce.  
- Cześć, Jack. - przywitałam się.  
- Napijesz się czegoś?  
- Nie dzięki. Przyszłam się tylko pożegnać.  
- Posłuchaj, wiem, że zrobiłem ci przykrość moją reakcją. Ale to był szok! Wjeżdżasz niewiadomo na ile tak daleko ode mnie! Przemyślałem to wszystko i cieszę się razem z tobą.  
- Wiem. - powiedziałam smutno. Miałam dodać do tego nutkę sarkazmu.  
Ale pomyślałam, że lepiej na razie nie zdradzać mu, iż podsłuchiwałam.  
No cóż, nie mam konkretnych planów związanych z tą wiedzą.  
- Znasz mnie lepiej niż ja sam się znam. - ta jasne.  
- Jacob, muszę się już zbierać.  
- Pa kochanie, będę tęsknić! - chciał mnie pocałować w usta ale ja chytrze  
nastawiłam mu policzek. Nie mam ochoty teraz na mizianie się z nim.  
- Ja też, pa!  
Zrobiłam zakupy żywnościowe, powłuczyłam się po mieście. Kocham Forks, mniej niz Phoenix, ale jednak kocham. Nie wiem jak zdołam spędzić tyle czasu poza nią...  
Wróciłam do domu o 18:30. Miałam jeszcze półtorej godziny do wylotu. Około 19 musiałam być na lotnisku. Pora się zbierać. Po raz pierwszy będę lecieć samolotem! W dodatku pierwszą klasą razem z resztą uczestników  
programu! Aaaaa! Lecę samolotem! Lecę samolotem! No pięknie zachowuję się jak małe dziecko.


	2. To koniec

**Oto i drugi rozdział mojego ff You Can Dance. Proszę Was o szczere opinie.**

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

To koniec

**BPOV:**

Nareszcie wsiadałam do samolotu. Ta cała odprawa... koszmar. Przypadło mi miejsce obok jakiejś wysokiej, opalonej brunetki i dziewczyny z kruczoczarnymi, krótkimi włosami wyglądającej jak chochlik. Siedziała po mojej prawej stronie, nachylała się nad przejściem i rozmawiała z jakimś poważnie wyglądającym blondynem. Cały czas coś paplała, z pewnością  
cierpiała na nadmiar energii. Ah, boję się żebym sobie czegoś nie zrobiła. Z moim brakiem koordynacji… w prawdzie znika w tańcu ale poza nim jest widoczny, aż za bardzo. Jeśli ktoś widział mnie tylko na scenie na pewno nie ma pojęcia, że jestem niezdarą. Osoby, które znam z poza zajęć tanecznych dziwią się jakim cudem tańczę…  
- Cześć! Jestem Chelsea Nox. - przedstawiła się brunetka siedząca przy oknie.  
- Isabella Swan, będę się cieszyć jak będziesz mówić mi Bella.  
- Hej! Ja jestem Alice Brandon. - wtrąciła ta druga.  
- Bella. Miło mi.  
- Mi też. - nachyliła się i pocałowała mnie w policzek. - Czuję, że będziemy dobrymi przyjaciółkami. To - wskazała na blondyna, z którym wcześniej rozmawiała - jest Jasper Whitlock.  
- Cześć. - wtrącił Jasper.  
- Ja jestem Bella, a to Chelsea. - kiwnęłam głową w stronę sąsiadki.  
- Jestem z Forks, Jazz z Port Angeles, a wy? - spytała Alice.  
- Ja z Nowego Jarku. - powiedziała Chelsea - A ty Bella?  
- Forks. Ale przez dziesięć lat mieszkałam w Phoenix.  
- Dlaczego się przeprowadziłaś?  
- Tu się urodziłam. Po rozwodzie moich rodziców wyjechałam z mamą do Phoenix. Znowu wyszła za mąż, a ja wróciłam do taty.  
- Aha. Do której szkoły chodzisz?  
- Do trzeciej klasy LO, a ty Alice?  
- W pierwszej i drugiej klasie chodziłam do liceum w Port Angeles, ale w tym roku się przeprowadziłam i rodzice przepisali mnie do szkoły w Forks.  
- Super! Nie widziałam cię nigdy.  
- Bo dopiero pójdę po raz pierwszy. To cudownie, że będziemy chodzić do szjkoły razem! Chciała bym mieć jakieś lekcje z tobą!- krzyknęła z zadowoleniem. Wstała i zaczęła skakać po samolocie. - Takie zachowanie jest w ogóle dopuszczalne?  
- Okej Alice usiądź! - posłuchała. Usiadła, a zaraz po tym rzuciła mi się na szyję.  
- Nie wiesz jak ja się cieszę!  
- Oj Alice! Ja też się cieszę! - od razu ją polubiłam.  
- Bello, nie sądzisz, że Jasper jest cudowny? - szepnęła.  
- Wiesz, nigdy nie pociągali mnie blond faceci, ale jest niczego sobie, i najwyraźniej wpadłaś mu w oko. - Jazz prawie ślinił się na jej widok.  
- Głupstwa gadasz.  
- Coś ty! Mówię prawdę!  
- Myślisz, że powinnam do niego wystartować?  
- Jasne!  
- Okej. - najwyraźniej się ucieszyła, uśmiechnęła się jakimś uśmiechem, który mówił „wiem coś, czego ty nie wiesz" - Tobie też Bello znajdziemy chłopaka.  
- Proszę, Alice nie baw się w swatkę!  
- Dobra, ale i tak ci kogoś znajdę. - poddałam się, nie chcę kłócić się z  
nią, bo i tak przegram, a że jestem już zajęta powiem jej później. Niech się dziecko cieszy.  
Spojrzałam w lewo, Chelsea śpi. Było późno wszyscy spali. Oprócz mnie i Alice oczywiście, przy niej nie da się zasnąć. Zresztą i tak nie jestem śpiąca.  
- Co tańczysz? - odezwała się nagle.  
- Hip hop i popping. Wcześniej trenowałam balet. Ale głównie Hip hop. A ty?  
- Ja preferuję taniec towarzyski - salsa, rumba, tango. Czasem też jumpstyle.  
- Cieszysz się z YCD?  
- Cieszę ale boje się Hip hopu.  
- To nie jest takie trudne. Mogę ci pomóc, ale ty musisz pomóc mi w rumbie. - zaśmiałam się rumba była moją piętą achillesową.  
- Dzięki! Jasne, że ci pomogę.  
Ziewnęłam i odpłynęłam w objęcia morfeusza. Rano obudził mnie głos w głośnikach powiadamiający o lądowaniu i podniecony pisk Alice.  
- Bella wstawaj! Lądujemy! Jesteśmy już w Los Angeles.  
- Okej, okej już wstaje. Cześć Chelss!  
- Dzień dobry Bello. Jak się spało?  
- Wspaniale. - zabrzmiało to trochę sarkastycznie, Alice wzruszyła rękami. Samolot wreszcie wylądował i wszyscy wyszliśmy na halę przylotów. Przywitała nas Kinga Rusin i zaprowadziła do autobusu.  
- Bella, usiądź ze mną. - zaproponowała Alice.  
- Dzięki Alice.  
- Dziś zaczynam operację zdobyć Jaspera .  
- W takim razie powodzenia, ale on i tak jest już zdobyty. – uśmiechnęłam się przebiegle.  
- Nie gadaj głupot!  
- Nie znasz mnie. Ja nigdy nie gadam głupot. - w sumie powiedziałam prawdę. Przez resztę drogi Alice paplała o tym jaki to Jazz jest wspaniały, piękny itd. Już dawno przestałam jej słuchać. Dojechaliśmy. Nareszcie. Zanim wzięłyśmy wszystkie szpargały i wyszłyśmy z autobusu kilka osób już dostało pokoje. Miałam nadzieję, że będę z Alice i Chelss,  
przynajmniej ta druga tyle nie mówi. Ale ta już dawno została przydzielona do jakichś dziewczyn.  
- Alice Brandon, Rosalie - cudownie! Z Alice też nie będę - Hale i Isabella Swan, pokój 520! A jednak! Dziewczyna o imieniu Rosalie była wysoką blondynką, aż zdziwiłam się, iż nie jest modelką tylko tancerką a może modelką też jest? Rosalie... eee . Nie usłyszałam jej nazwiska. Cudownie Bello!

**EPOV:**

Stałem obok Mika i Taylora czekając na przydział zastanawiając się czy nie przyjdzie mi czasem dzielenie pokoju z jakimiś lamusami pokroju Erica.  
- Edward, co ty w ogóle tańczysz? - ile razy mam odpowiadać Taylerowi na to pytanie? Nie, zaraz on pytał pierwszy raz.  
- Przede wszystkim Hip hop.  
- Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale i Isabella Swan, pokój 520! – moje serce odmówiło współpracy żeby zaraz zacząć bić pięć razy szybciej. Isabella Swan? Moja Bella?! Tutaj?! Nie to złe pytanie, przecież ona była boginią tańca, oto raczej kur** mogłem zapytać sam siebie. Co ja tu robię? TU, z moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. W jednej edycji. Zrobiłem krok w jej stronę. Ale co jeśli ona mnie nie pamięta? Przecież nie odzywała się od 7 lat. Po jej przeprowadzce utrzymywaliśmy jeszcze ze sobą kontakt, ale kiedy jednego poj******* razu chciałem do niej zadzwonić coś mówiło mi, że nie ma takiego numeru. Od tego czasu dzwonię tam codziennie z nadzieją, że może kiedyś usłyszę jej cudowny głos. Od kiedy pojawiła się z Renee w Phoenix staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. To jej mogłem o wszystkim powiedzieć. Zawsze kręciło się koło mnie stado dziewczyn, które mogłem zmieniać jak rękawiczki, ale mnie interesowała tylko moja Bella, ta z kolei była jednym jedynym wyjątkiem, który za mną nie ganiał. Co mi w tym przypadku cholernie nie odpowiadało. Jako chłopiec byłem strasznie wstydliwy. W Belli zakochałem się już gdy miałem siedem albo osiem lat, ale zyskałem odwagę by jej to wyznać już gdy skończyłem 10. Nie, nie zyskałem odwagi, po prostu już dłużej nie mogłem bez niej żyć. Pamiętam ten dzień jakby to było wczoraj poszedłem wyznać jej miłość, czego nie zrobiłem. Okazało się, że ona miała dla mnie ważniejszą wiadomość  
- Edwardzie, wyjeżdżam do taty do Forks - powiedziała, rzuciła mi się na szyję i zaczęła płakać. Ja razem z nią. Wtedy obiecaliśmy sobie, że nieważne co się stanie i tak nigdy o sobie nie zapomnimy (co ona prawdopodobnie już dawno zrobiła), a gdy skończymy liceum wyjedziemy do Akademii Tańca do Londynu, ciekawy jestem czy ona też tam będzie.  
Postanowiłem sobie, że nieważne co się stanie i tak tam pojadę. Koło Belli też kręcił się niezły sznureczek adoratorów. W Phoenix przynajmniej miałem wgląd w to z kim się spotyka i mogłem jej pilnować, a w Forks co? Figa z makiem! Zaraz jak tylko dostanę klucz muszę zdzwonić do Lauren - mojej dziewczyny. Nigdy jej nie kochałem, ale nie  
mogłem jakoś z tym skończyć, bo jak to Edward Cullen bez dziewczyny? Co by inni na to powiedzieli? Lauren była najpopularniejsza w szkole, traktowałem ją raczej jak trofeum niż ukochaną. Chodząc cały czas kłamałem, że ją kocham. Hola! Powiedziałem to tylko raz, kiedy zostałem przez nią zmuszony... Zawsze kochałem Bells, a teraz kiedy wróciła, już nie dam rady dalej okłamywać Lauren.  
- Edward! - z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie głos Mika - Coś ty taki zamyślony? My z Taylorem dostaliśmy już pokoje. Jak coś to 206. Trzymaj się stary!  
- Nara!  
- Edward Cullen - nareszcie ja, ciekawe z jakimi lamusami będę. – Jasper Whitlock i Emmett McCarty - pokój 561!  
Po podpisach na liście wywnioskowałem, że Jasper jest blondynem a Emmett ciemnowłosy i bardo umięśniony, przypominający niedźwiedzia. Nareszcie znaleźliśmy nasz pokój, wyglądało na to, że moi współlokatorzy już się znali.  
- Jestem Emmett, a to Jasper. - podał mi rękę niedźwiedź grizzly.  
- Edward.  
Wszyscy zabraliśmy się do rozpakowywania. Emmett i Jasper rozmawiali o czymś, ja byłem zbyt pochłonięty wspominaniem lat spędzony z Bellą. Dopiero moje imię wyrwało mnie z zamyślenia.  
- Sorry, nie dosłyszałem pytania.  
- Wpadła ci w oko jakaś laska? Kojarzysz Alice? Panna spodobała się naszemu Jasperowi.  
- Nie, nie kojarzę, która to? - Całe szczęście pytanie Emmetta było tak zadane, że na pierwszy jego człon nie musiałem odpowiadać.  
- Niska, z czarnymi nastroszonymi włosami. Podobna do chochlika i wszędzie jej pełno.  
- Emo ona wcale nie wygląda jak chochlik! - zbuntował się Jazz i rzucił poduszką we współlokatora.  
- Dalej nie wiem która to.  
- Nie odpowiedziałeś na wcześniejsze pytanie Edwardzie. - a jednak mieszkanie z nimi, a w szczególności z Emmettem będzie zabawne, ale i trudne. Miałem się im teraz niby zwierzać?  
- Jeszcze nie miałem czasu się rozglądnąć.  
- To niby o kim cały czas tak zawzięcie myślisz?  
- O tobie, Emmettcie, i o...  
- Co?! Edward jesteś gejem? - zrobił minę jakby się naprawdę przestraszył.  
- Tak, i mam zamiar rzucić się na ciebie jak tylko Jasper wyjdzie z pokoju. Albo nie zrobię to teraz. –zrobiłem kilka kroków w jego stronę, aby go przestraszyć.  
- Boże! Jazz ratuj mnie! - ale ten widocznie nie miał zamiaru go posłuchać leżał na podłodze i skręcał się ze śmiechu.  
- Emo, daj spokój. Nie znasz się na żartach? Żartowałem tylko! Czego ty widocznie nie zauważyłeś, bo Jazz od razu się zorientował. - zaczął śmiać się jeszcze głośniej, a ja przyłączyłem się do niego. Po chwili zawtórował nam Emmett.  
- A teraz was przepraszam muszę zadzwonić do mojej dziewczyny. - oznajmiłem, kiedy już nam przeszło. Poszedłem do parku znajdującego się obok hotelu aby spokojnie porozmawiać z Lauren. Odebrała po dwóch sygnałach.  
- Cześć kotku! Już na miejscu?  
- Cześć Lauren. Tak już dolecieliśmy.  
- I jak podoba ci się? Ludzie mili?  
- Tak wszystko jest jak najbardziej wporzo. Musimy pogadać.  
- To super! - pisnęła do słuchawki. - coś ty taki poważny?  
- Bo musimy poważnie pogadać.  
- O czym kochanie?  
- O nas. - słyszałem w telefonie cichy jęk. - Przepraszam, ze tak przez telefon, ale nie wytrzymam do powrotu.  
- Nie rozumiem. - zbytnio mądra to ona nie jest  
- Lauren, to koniec. Już nic do ciebie nie czuję, nie chcę cię oszukiwać.  
- Jak to nie kochasz mnie już? - chyba zaczęła płakać.  
- Prawdę mówiąc nigdy cię nie kochałem. - jak zacząłem mówić to powiem lepiej już wszystko.  
- Dlaczego TERAZ to mówisz? - wrzeszczała.  
- Bo nie chciałem cię zranić.  
- Za późno!  
- Teraz to wiem.  
- Jak można zerwać z kimś kogo się kochało przez ponad rok? Nawet jeśli to było tylko udawane!  
- Wolałaś chodzić z kimś kto cię nie kocha? - zapytałem spokojnie.  
- Nie powinieneś nigdy mnie oszukiwać! Teraz te swoje dobre intencje wsadź w dupę!  
- Lauren, nie chciałem cię zranić. Naprawdę sądziłem, że cię kocham. Teraz wiem, że jednak nie!  
- Teraz wiesz? Dziwne! Jak można się zakochać w kimś w jeden dzień?!  
- Lauren ja...  
- Bujaj się! przerwała mi i rzuciła słuchawką.  
- ... ją kocham od zawsze! - szepnąłem ale i tak mnie nie słyszała.


	3. Edward

**Oto i następny rozdział You Can Dance. Strasznie prosiłabym was o szczere opinie co o tym sądzicie. **

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

Edward

**RPOV: **

Po godzinie spędzonej na rozpakowywaniu się mogłam stwierdzić, że trafiły mi się najlepsze współlokatorki jakie mogłam sobie wymarzyć.  
Zakręcona, pełna energii Alice i piękna, trochę małomówna Bella. Na szczęście - albo i nie - nie musiałyśmy się martwić o układanie ciuchów w szafkach. Wszystko robiła za nas All. Może i nie byłoby to takie straszne gdyby obyło się bez rewizji.  
- Wow! Rosalie! Ta bluzka jest cudowna - wrzasnęła trzymając w ręce moją marynarską bluzkę od Chanel.  
- Spokojnie Alice, nie ekscytuj się. Skoro jesteś taka chętna do rozpakowywania mnie, pójdę porozmawiać z moim partnerem od tańca. - Na casting poszłam razem z Jasperem tańczymy razem od dwóch lat. Cieszę się, że razem dostaliśmy się do YCD.  
- Bello, mogę cię zostawić z potworem?  
- Co? Co? - chyba wyrwałam ją z zamyślenia.  
- Rosalie nie widziałam go, a ty? - zapytała ni stąd ni zowąd Alice.  
- Kogo? - Bella tym pytaniem była równie zdziwiona co ja.  
- Tego księcia co cię zbudził ze snu Śpiąca Królewno! - odpowiedziała.  
- Hahaha - niby taka nieśmiała, ale jednak sarkazm jest jej mocną stroną.  
- Okej, idę.  
Zapukałam do drzwi pokoju, którego numer dostałam smsem od Jaspera.  
- Cześć Jazz! - pocałowałam go w policzek.  
- Rose. Chodź, wejdź.  
Weszłam i zauważyłam wielkiego chłopaka o ciemnych, kręconych włosach. Wspomniałam, że był BOSKI!?  
- Poznaj Emmetta i Edwarda. - A więc mój bóg miał na imię Emmett. Cudownie.  
- To moja partnerka Rosalie.  
- Miło nam - obaj uścisnęli mi rękę.  
- Jasper, chciałam zapytać czy nie wpadlibyście jutro o dwudziestej do mojego pokoju. Alice chce zorganizować jakąś imprezę.  
- Jesteś w pokoju z Alice?! - krzyknął Jazz, najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany tym faktem.  
- No tak. I nie martw się, ty też jej wpadłeś w oko. To do zobaczenia jutro. Bye!

**BPOV:**

Obudziły mnie jęki Alice.  
- Cholera! Nie mam się w co ubrać!  
- Alice spokojnie! Nie drzyj się! W ogóle to która godzina? - zapytałam zaspana.  
- Już 10:15 Bello.  
- Co? Jak to? A śniadanie? - zerwałam się z łóżka.  
- Rosalie nam przyniesie. - Uff... Ta to ma głowę na karku. W odróżnieniu o Alice.  
- Okej, a ty dlaczego tutaj siedzisz?  
- Bo nie mam się w co ubrać!  
- Wariatka! - rzuciłam w nią poduszką.  
Dzisiaj nie było jeszcze zajęć, więc Alice rzuciła hasło zakupy. Rosalie też była z tego powodu rozentuzjazmowana, więc co ja biedna miałam zrobić? Musiałam iść. Co jak co, ale sklepy w Los Angeles są zaje*****! Kupiłam sobie rurki, bluzkę i straszną mini, którą wcisnęła mi All mówiąc, że ślicznie w niej wyglądam. Nie powiem, spódnica była piękna. Potem poszłyśmy po jedzenie na wieczór. Jak wróciłyśmy do hotelu była godzina osiemnasta. Pięknie! Za dwie godziny miało się zacząć. Miałam poznać wielu nowych ludzi. Tak twierdziła Alice.  
- Bello musimy porozmawiać. - Co temu chochlikowi znowu strzeliło do głowy?  
- Niby o czym?  
- Opowiedz mi o sobie. W Forks masz wielu przyjaciół?  
- Kilku się znajdzie.  
- A chłopaka?  
- Do tego pijesz ty fretko jedna!  
- Kochasz go? - Zaraz, ja jej nie powiedziałam, że mam kogoś.  
- Tak. - Chyba tak. Ale tego już nie mogłam jej powiedzieć.  
Zrobiła minkę urażonego dziecka.  
- Straciłaś możliwość zabawy w swatkę?  
Pokiwała głową nie zmieniając swojej miny.  
- Możesz zawsze znaleźć chłopaka dla Rosalie.  
- Rose?  
- Tak? - zapytała do tej pory pogrążona w myślach.  
- Chodzisz z kimś?  
- Nie.  
- Dzięki! - pisnęła Alice.  
O 20:30 wszystko było już gotowe. Zdziwiło mnie tylko, że nikt jeszcze nie przyszedł. No tak, należy się modnie spóźnić. Piętnaście minut później impreza była całkowicie rozkręcona.  
- Mogę prosić? - zapytał jakiś niezbyt przystojny typ.  
- Czemu nie.  
- Jestem Mike.  
- Bella.  
Tańczyłam z Erickiem, Taylorem, Mikiem, Jasperem, Emmettem i znów z Mikiem. Tak przez trzy godziny. Na dzisiaj dam sobie spokój. Jutro pierwsze warsztaty i nie mam zamiaru być na nich zmęczona. Usiadłam koło Alice i Rose. Ta pierwsza flirtowała z Jasperem, który jak się okazało był partnerem Rose. Emmett zaś za wszelką cenę próbował przypodobać się Rosalie. Nie poznałam jeszcze trzeciego współlokatora chłopaków, ale ponoć był miły.  
- Zatańczysz? - zapytał zza moich pleców jakiś nieziemsko cudowny baryton.  
- Przykro mi, ale nie mam już na dzisiaj sił. Następnym razem. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę żeby zapamiętać go na następny raz.  
Boże! Te włosy! Rozczochrane i miedziane. Identyczne jak te należące do mojego przyjaciela.  
- Zresztą czemu nie, jedna piosenka nie zaszkodzi - uśmiechnęłam się do niego.  
- Cieszę się, że jednak zmieniłaś zdanie. - Uśmiechnął się i podał mi rękę.  
Cholera! Ten uśmiech! To był Edward? Nie, na pewno nie. Za dużo szczęścia jak na jedno życie. Zresztą gdyby nawet to był on, powiedziałby chociaż "Hej Bells!" jak to miał w zwyczaju. Chyba, że mnie nie poznał. Czy ja się mogłam aż tak zmienić?  
Zaczęliśmy się poruszać w rytm piosenki Britney Spears "Circus"*. Jak on tańczył! Czy to możliwe, żeby Edward się sklonował? Jeśli tak, ja chcę jednego klona! Nie, ja nie chcę klona. Chcę mojego przyjaciela. Wreszcie nabrałam odwagę i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Miałam nadzieję, że one będą np. piwne i będę mogła stwierdzić, iż to nie Edward, ale te też oczywiście musiały być zielone. Nie, to niemożliwe. Piosenka się skończyła. Zabrzmiał kawałek Taylor Swift "Love Story"**.  
- Mogę? - zapytał.  
- Oczywiście. - Przysunęłam się do niego.  
Teraz wiem. To był on. Nikt nie mógł tak pachnieć! Dobrze pamiętam ten zapach, wdychałam go przez cały czas gdy był w pobliżu, a w pobliżu był w każdej chwili. To znaczy, że cholera jasna mnie nie pamięta! Zaczęłam przeklinać się w myślach za to, że zgubiłam telefon, że moja matka się przeprowadziła i za to, iż on też zmienił miejsce zamieszkania. Nagle muzyka ucichła.  
- Dziękuję, że jednak znalazłaś czas. Ale i tak od zatańczenia ze mną następnym razem się nie wymigasz - posłał mi łobuzerski uśmieszek.  
- Nie mam zamiaru E... - w porę ugryzłam się w język. Nie mogłam powiedzieć mu "nie mam zamiaru się wykręcić Edwardzie". Do końca pobytu nie mogę pokazać, że go znam. Jakby się mógł poczuć gdyby dowiedział się, że to ja jestem tą niezdarną Bellą? Jego dawną przyjaciółką, która pakowała się w kłopoty, a on zawsze ją z nich wyciągał. Są cztery prawdopodobne wersje. Pierwsza, nie pamięta mnie. Druga, pamięta, ale chce o mnie zapomnieć. Trzecia, coś mu tam dzwoni, ale nie wie w którym kościele i myślał, że po tańcu ze mną przypomni sobie kim jestem. Czwarta i w ogóle nieprawdopodobna, pamięta mnie, ale nie jest pewny czy ja go kojarzę. Usiadłam do stolika, gdzie nadal odbywały się ostre flirty.  
- Jasper? Emmett? Sorry, że przeszkadzam, ale już idę do pokoju - podszedł do nas mój bóg.  
- Dobra Edward idź - uśmiechnął się do mnie. - My też zaraz przyjdziemy.  
EDWARD! To on! Mój Edward! Miałam w oczach łzy. Kiedy odszedł od naszego stolika pobiegłam do łazienki i zaczęłam ryczeć. Płakałam jakąś godzinę, dopóki wszyscy goście nie wyszli.


	4. Romeo i Julia

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

Romeo i Julia

**BPOV:**

Cudownie, mam tańczyć z największym lalusiem wszystkich edycji. Tańczyliśmy do jakiejś nieznanej mi melodii. Wbrew pozorom, jakoś nam szło. Nie tak dobrze jak Alice i Rosalie, ale jednak wychodziło. Dostałam nawet drugą pochwałę tego dnia. Pierwsza była oczywiście na wcześniejszych zajęciach. Kolejne warsztaty były z breakdance, a bałam się ich jak cholera. Mam się kręcić na głowie bez żadnego urazu? Wątpię w to, czy dam radę. Kiedy wszyscy weszli do sali, choreograf ogłosił, że dzisiaj będziemy uczyć się tylko podstaw, do kręcenia na głowie przejdziemy, gdy wszyscy je opanują. Zbawienie! Nie szło mi wcale najgorzej. Mike nie radził sobie w ogóle. Za to Edward tańczył, jakby był do tego stworzony.  
- To były ostatnie zajęcia, jak na dzisiaj. Teraz idźcie na obiad, a potem macie czas wolny, aż do kolacji. Wyjdziemy do restauracji, więc włóżcie ubrania wieczorowe - oznajmiła nam prowadząca.  
- Bella, idziesz? - Alice pociągnęła mnie za rękę.  
Sala, w której jedliśmy posiłki, była wielka. Ściany koloru kremowo-bordowego, a kanapy obszyte czerwonym materiałem. Na stołach leżały czerwone obrusy. Na obiad podano zupę ogórkową i jakieś mięso. Zjadłyśmy i poszłyśmy do pokoju.  
- To o której macie te swoje randki? - zapytałam.  
- Za godzinę. Bello, na pewno nie chcesz iść z nami? - Kolejnym plusem Alice (w prawdzie często zamieniającym się w minus) była opiekuńczość.  
- Nie, nie chcę.  
- Okej, w takim razie pomożesz mi? - Nasz pokój zamienił się na chwilę w salon piękności.  
- Z chęcią, ale ja się na tym nie znam.  
- To bardzo proste, Bello. Możesz kręcić włosy Rose.  
- No chodź, zrób mnie na bóstwo. - Rosalie pociągnęła mnie w stronę fotela, na którym usiadła i podała mi wałki.  
Zabrałyśmy się do roboty. Kiedy skończyłyśmy z blondyną, przyszła kolej na Alice. Rose ubrała krótką niebieską sukienkę i białe baleriny, a All równie skąpą kieckę w kolorze szkarłatu i czarne, wysokie szpilki.  
- Wróćcie przed kolacją! - krzyknęłam, zamykając za nimi drzwi. - Co ja będę sama robić?  
Przed wyjazdem wyciągnęłam z torby spakowane wcześniej książki. Strasznie tego teraz żałowałam.  
- Dobra, Swan, rusz dupę i pofatyguj się do księgarni - nakazałam sobie.  
Ubrałam japonki i wyszłam z domu. Szłam powoli, starannie oglądając ulice Miasta Aniołów. Nie miałam pojęcia, gdzie jest tu jakaś księgarnia. Zauważyłam idących przede mną chłopaków. O nie! Jednym z nich był Mike, pozostałych dwóch nie zdążyłam zidentyfikować, bo skręcili za rogiem. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że weszli do jakiegoś budynku. Spojrzała na  
napis: bookshop. - Cholera! - przeklęłam w myślach. Czego taki Newton może szukać w księgarni? Korciła mnie ta myśl, więc postanowiłam jednak wejść.  
- Cześć, piękna! Przyszłaś po jakąś książkę? - Mike i Taylor stali oparci o ścianę, przy wejściu. I mam odpowiedź na swoje pytanie, sami tutaj nie przyszli, widocznie ten trzeci jest bardziej rozgarnięty i to on przyszedł po coś do czytania.  
- Cześć, chłopcy! Rose i Alice poszły na spotkanie, a mnie zachciało się coś przeczytać - wytłumaczyłam, wiedząc, że nie da za wygraną.  
- Może pomóc ci czegoś poszukać? - zaoferował się Newton.  
- Obawiam się, że wcześniej sam byś się zgubił między tymi regałami, niż coś znalazł.  
Odwróciłam się i poszłam na polowanie. Nie wiedziałam czego szukam. Na jednym z regałów zauważyłam "Wichrowe wzgórza" i od razu po nie sięgnęłam.  
- Cholera! - Książka leżała na najwyższej półce. Z moim 160 cm wzrostu nie mam szans jej dosięgnąć.  
- Pomóc ci? - zapytał jakiś chłopak.  
- Chciałam wziąć "Wichrowe wzgórza", ale nie dosięgnę - wyjaśniłam.  
Chłopak z łatwością zdjął książkę z półki i mi ją podał.  
- Proszę, ale obawiam się, że znasz ją już na pamięć. - Odwróciłam się w stronę rozmówcy. Edward!  
- Chcę mieć swoją, a nie ciągle wypożyczać ją z biblioteki - uśmiechnęłam się.  
- Rozumiem, inni mieszkańcy Forks też mają prawo ją wypożyczyć. - Posłał mi łobuzerski uśmiech.  
- Właśnie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję.  
- Drobiazg.  
Zaraz, zaraz, czy ja powiedziałam mu, że jestem z Forks? Nie, nawet mu się nie przedstawiłam. To pewnie sprawka tego chochlika.  
- A ty co kupujesz? - Nęciło mnie to pytanie. Pokazał mi egzemplarz "Romea i Julii".  
- "Romeo i Julia"? Ty zapewne też już to czytałeś.  
- Masz racje, czytałem, ale to było dawno. Od jakiegoś czasu, mam uraz do tego typu książek, a szczególnie tej.  
- W takim razie, miłego czytania - powiedziałam, bo zbliżała się moja kolej do płacenia.  
- Nawzajem! - krzyknął za mną, kiedy oboje już zapłaciliśmy. Odwróciłam się w jego stronę i zauważyłam, że podchodzi do Mika i Taylora. Więc to on był z nimi!  
Po naszym dzisiejszym spotkaniu, coraz bardziej zastanawiałam się, czy mnie pamięta. Chwilami prowadził rozmowę tak, jakby chciał sprawdzić czy go pamiętam, a chwilami zachowywał się, jakbyśmy dopiero co się poznali. Już za nim nie nadążam. Dawniej wiedziałam o nim wszystko. Teraz nawet nie wiem czy kogoś ma. Zamyślona nie zauważyłam, kiedy dotarłam do pokoju. Położyłam się na łóżku i wzięłam książkę. "Wichrowe Wzgórza" - moja ulubiona książka odkąd nauczyłam się czytać, tak jak i "Romeo i Julia". Edward dobrze o tym wiedział. Często siedzieliśmy u niego w ogrodzie na huśtawce i czytaliśmy tę powieść z podziałem na role. Romeo - Edward Cullen, Julia - Bella Swan.  
- Koniec z rozmyślaniem, weź się lepiej do czytania! - skarciłam się w myślach.  
Otworzyłam książkę i cała się w niej pogrążyłam.


End file.
